peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall: Festive Fifty Entries
Track Record And Criteria *This list contains all of the Fall's songs that made the Festive Fifty chart, in the order in which they appeared. The band tallied 92 separate entries with 85 tracks, two of which made number 1, a record approached only by the Wedding Present. Their most successful year was 1993, with no less than 10 entries, or 20% of the entire chart, six of these coming from the same LP, Shift-Work. The only years they did not appear are 1976-8 (surprisingly, none of their music made the All-Time chart of 1982). Since Peel's demise, they have continued to place in Festive Fifties organised by others, including three entries in the 2005 Festive Fifty and four entries in the 2008 Festive Fifty including a number one in that year. *Where JP cited the original source played, this has also been included. Where he did not, an educated guess has been made based on the recorded version available at the time of the broadcast. In some cases, the track concerned was also issued as a single: if this was also available on LP or CD at the time, the latter is listed, prefaced by the words 'presumably from', since in all known instances they are identical to the single versions. This is also true of 12 inch releases. Note also that no Peel Session recording prior to 1983 has been included, since Peel stated that this was the first year any session recording had been voted for in sufficient numbers to make the chart. Chronological List Of Entries Tracks 1-10 *'Rowche Rumble (7")' (Step Forward). 1979 Festive Fifty #40, 1980 Festive Fifty #49. *'Fiery Jack (7")' (Step Forward). 1980 Festive Fifty #38. *'How I Wrote Elastic Man (7")' (Rough Trade). 1980 Festive Fifty #26, 1981 #33, 2000 Festive Fifty (All-Time) #24. *'Totally Wired (7")' (Rough Trade). 1980 Festive Fifty #21, 1981 Festive Fifty #56 (not played), 2000 Festive Fifty (All-Time) #34. *'Lie Dream Of A Casino Soul (7")' (Kamera). 1981 Festive Fifty #47. *'Look, Know (not played: presumably 7")' (Kamera). 1982 Festive Fifty #58. *'Wings (7"-''double A side with Kicker Conspiracy'')' (Rough Trade). 1983 Festive Fifty #40. *'Kicker Conspiracy (7"-''double A side with Wings'')' (Rough Trade). 1983 Festive Fifty #35. *'The Man Whose Head Expanded (7")' (Rough Trade). 1983 Festive Fifty #21. *'Eat Y'self Fitter' (Peel Session). 1983 Festive Fifty #8. Peel comments that this version received more votes than the studio recording on Perverted By Language, so it was the one played. Tracks 11-20 *'No Bulbs (presumably from LP-The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall)' (Beggars Banquet). 1984 Festive Fifty #44. *'c.r.e.e.p. (presumably from LP-The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall)' (Beggars Banquet). 1984 Festive Fifty #18. *'Lay Of The Land (LP-The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall)' (Beggars Banquet). 1984 Festive Fifty #9. *'L.A. (LP-This Nation's Saving Grace)' (Beggars Banquet). 1985 Festive Fifty #42. *'Couldn't Get Ahead (presumably from LP-This Nation's Saving Grace)' (Beggar's Banquet). 1985 Festive Fifty #39. *'Gut Of The Quantifier (LP-This Nation's Saving Grace)' (Beggars Banquet). 1985 Festive Fifty #33. *'Spoilt Victorian Child (LP-This Nation's Saving Grace)' (Beggars Banquet). 1985 Festive Fifty #23. *'Cruiser's Creek' (Peel Session). 1985 Festive Fifty #3. *'Dktr. Faustus (LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet). 1986 Festive Fifty #48. *'Lucifer Over Lancashire (7"-B side of Mr. Pharmacist)' (Beggars Banquet). 1986 Festive Fifty #37. Tracks 21-30 *'R.O.D. (Realm Of Dusk) (LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet). 1986 Festive Fifty #26. *'Bournemouth Runner (LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet). 1986 Festive Fifty #20. *'Living Too Late (presumably from LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet). 1986 Festive Fifty #15. *'US 80s 90s (LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet). 1986 Festive Fifty #10. *'Mr. Pharmacist (timing indicates that this is from LP-Bend Sinister)' (Beggars Banquet). 1986 Festive Fifty #3. *'Athlete Cured' (Peel Session). 1987 Festive Fifty #26. *'Hit The North Part 1 (7")' (Beggars Banquet). 1987 Festive Fifty #9. *'Australians In Europe' (Peel Session). 1987 Festive Fifty #2. Not announced as session recording: version deduced from timing and comment by JP in The Observer stating that there were 'but three entries, two derived from a BBC Session'. *'Guest Informant (LP-The Frenz Experiment)' (Beggars Banquet). 1988 Festive Fifty #40. *'Jerusalem (LP-I Am Kurious Oranj)' (Beggars Banquet). 1988 Festive Fifty #36. Edited by JP to exclude the opening segued track 'Dog Is Life'. Tracks 31-40 *'Kurious Oranj (LP-I Am Kurious Oranj)' (Beggars Banquet). 1988 Festive Fifty #27. *'Big New Prinz (LP-I Am Kurious Oranj)' (Beggars Banquet). 1988 Festive Fifty #24. *'Bremen Nacht (LP-The Frenz Experiment)' (Beggars Banquet). 1988 Festive Fifty #16. *'Cab It Up! (LP-I Am Kurious Oranj)' (Beggars Banquet). 1988 Festive Fifty #14. *'Dead Beat Descendant (7"-Cab It Up)' (Beggars Banquet). 1989 Festive Fifty #38. *'Chicago, Now! (LP-Extricate)' (Fontana). 1990 Festive Fifty #41. *'Telephone Thing (extended) (12"-Telephone Thing)' (Fontana). 1990 Festive Fifty #35. *'Blood Outta Stone (EP-White Lightning/The Dredger)' (Fontana). 1990 Festive Fifty #30. *'White Lightning (EP-White Lightning/The Dredger)' (Fontana). 1990 Festive Fifty #15. *'Bill Is Dead (LP-Extricate)' (Fontana). 1990 Festive Fifty #1. Tracks 41-50 *'So What About It? (LP-Shift-Work)' (Fontana). FF 1991 #43. *'The Mixer (LP-Shift-Work)' (Fontana). FF 1991 #41. *'The War Against Intelligence (LP-Shift-Work)' (Fontana). FF 1991 #35. *'High Tension Line (LP-Shift-Work)' (Fontana). FF 1991 #24. *'A Lot Of Wind (LP-Shift-Work)' (Fontana). FF 1991 #9. *'Edinburgh Man (LP-Shift-Work)' (Fontana). FF 1991 #4. *'Birmingham School Of Business School (LP-Code:Selfish)' (Fontana). FF 1992 #50. *'Kimble (Peel Session)'. FF 1992 #34. *'Ed's Babe (12 inch)' (Fontana). FF 1992 #12. *'Free Range (7 inch)' (Fontana). FF 1992 #6. Tracks 51-60 *'Legend Of Xanadu (Triple CD Compilation-Ruby Trax)' (Forty). FF 1992 #5. *'War (Compilation CD-Volume 8)' (World's End). FF 1993 #50. *'It's A Curse (LP-The Infotainment Scan)' (Permanent). FF 1993 #48. *'Behind The Counter (12 inch)' (Permanent). FF 1993 #43. *'A Past Gone Mad (LP-The Infotainment Scan)' (Permanent). FF 1993 #41. *'Ladybird (Green Grass)' (Peel Session). FF 1993 #29. *'Service (LP-The Infotainment Scan)' (Permanent). FF 1993 #26. *'I'm Going To Spain (LP-The Infotainment Span)' (Permanent). FF 1993 #22. *'Glam-Racket (Mark Goodier Session). FF 1993 #20. *'Lost In Music (LP-The Infotainment Scan)' (Permanent). FF 1993 #19. Tracks 61-70 *'Why Are People Grudgeful? (7 inch)' (Permanent). FF 1993 #11. *'M5' (Peel Session). FF 1994 #41. Not announced as such by JP: version deduced by timing. *'City Dweller (LP-Middle Class Revolt)' (Permanent). FF 1994 #38. *'Hey Student!' (Peel Session). FF 1994 #2. *'The Joke (LP-Cerebral Caustic)' (Permanent). FF 1995 #49. *'Bonkers In Phoenix (LP-Cerebral Caustic)' (Permanent). FF 1995 #30. *'Don't Call Me Darling (LP-Cerebral Caustic)' (Permanent). FF 1995 #24. *'Feeling Numb' (Peel Session). FF 1995 #7. As John states, when this session version was recorded, it was known as 'Numb At The Lodge'. *'Hostile (LP-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet). FF 1996 #16. *'The Chisellers (7 inch)' (Jet). FF 1996 #13. Tracks 71-80 *'Cheetham Hill (LP-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet). FF 1996 #6. *'I'm A Mummy (LP-Levitate)' (Artful). FF 1997 #17. *'Inch (10" - one off pressing presented to John Peel by NME)' FF 1997 #7. Released in 1999 as "Inch featuring Mark E. Smith" on Regal Recordings. *'Shake Off' (Peel Session). FF 1998 #49. *'F-'Oldin' Money (presumably from LP-The Marshall Suite)' (Artful). FF 1999 #7. *'Touch Sensitive (LP-The Marshall Suite)' (Artful). FF 1999 #4. *'The Classical (LP-Hex Enduction Hour)' (Kamera). All-Time FF 2000 #38. Originally issued in 1982. *'WB (LP-The Unutterable)' (Eagle). FF 2000 #43. *'Two Librans (LP-The Unutterable)' (Eagle). FF 2000 #23. *'Dr. Buck's Letter (LP-The Unutterable)' (Eagle). FF 2000 #3. Tracks 81-85 *'I Wake Up In The City (7 inch-Rude (All The Time))' (Flitwick). FF 2001 #30. *'Susan vs Youthclub (CD Single)' (Action). FF 2002 #22. *'Green Eyed Loco Man (LP-The New Fall LP Formerly 'Country On The Click')' (Action). FF 2003 #26. *'Theme From Sparta F.C. (LP-The New Fall LP Formerly 'Country On The Click')' (Action). FF 2003 #2. *'Theme From Sparta F.C. #2 (CD Single)' (Action). FF 2004 #1. 'Post Peel' *'I Can Hear The Grass Grow (LP-Heads Roll)' (Sanctuary). 2005 Festive Fifty #32. This had already featured in their final Peel Session. *'What About Us (LP-Heads Roll)' (Sanctuary). 2005 Festive Fifty #29. *'Blindness (LP-Heads Roll)' (Sanctuary). 2005 Festive Fifty #14. *'Fall Sound (LP-Reformation Post TLC)'. 2007 Festive Fifty #20. *'Systematic Abuse (LP-Reformation Post TLC)'. 2007 Festive Fifty #11. *'Reformation (LP-Reformation Post TLC)'. 2007 Festive Fifty #7. *'Can Can Summer (LP-Imperial Wax Solvent)'. 2008 Festive Fifty #41. *'Tommy Shooter (LP-Imperial Wax Solvent)'. 2008 Festive Fifty #26. *'Wolf Kidult Man (LP-Imperial Wax Solvent)'. 2008 Festive Fifty #7. *'50 Year Old Man (LP-Imperial Wax Solvent)'. 2008 Festive Fifty #1. *'Bury Pts. 1+3 (LP-Your Future, Our Clutter)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd.) 2010 Festive Fifty #2. *'Nate Will Not Return (CD-Ersatz GB)' (Cherry Red) 2011 Festive Fifty #48. *'No Respects Rev (CD-Re-Mit)' (Cherry Red) 2013 Festive Fifty #10. *'Sir William Wray (CD-Re-Mit)' (Cherry Red) 2013 Festive Fifty #3. * 'Amorator (CD-Live Uurop VIII-XII Places In Sun & Winter, Son)' (Cherry Red) 2014 Festive Fifty #37. * 'Venice With The Girls (CD-Sub-Lingual Tablet)' (Cherry Red) 2015 Festive Fifty #14. * 'Auto Chip 2014-2016 (CD-Sub-Lingual Tablet)' (Cherry Red) 2015 Festive Fifty #5. * 'Wise Ol' Man (12"-Wise Ol'Man)' (Cherry Red) 2016 Festive Fifty #4. * 'Fol De Rol (CD-New Facts Emerge)' (Cherry Red) 2017 Festive Fifty #4 ;Footnotes Category:Fall Category:Festive Fifty